Bella in Wonderland
by avampireknightattwilight
Summary: Is basically Alice in wonderland but the Alice in Wonderland characters are played by Twight characters and it set a year or so before Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or Alice in Wonderland.**

**Third person point of view**

I was a very hot day during the summer in Phoenix, the city which Bella and her Mother lived in, it was the kind of hot day that made Bella want to stay inside with the air conditioner on all day. Why was Bella outside of the house with her Mother on a day like this? It was because Bella's mother had by accident locked them out of the house with no way to get back in until Bella's mother's boyfriend Phil came for dinner tonight and unlock the door with his key.

So Bella and her mother were locked of the house sitting in the shade trying to keep cool but it was a task they were failing to accomplish. Bella looked over at the book her mother was reading it was a technical book and how to use your computer Bella thought 'A book without characters and plot are incredible boring to read.' Bella then wish she had a copy of her favorite book Wuthering Heights but she didn't so she went back to watching their front yard and feeling very tired from the heat.

After a while Bella saw a White Rabbit with gold eyes running through their front yard that rabbit was rather odd to Bella not because Bella has never seen a rabbit before(although she had seen a rabbit since she was at birthday party when she was seven)but because the White Rabbit was wearing an old-fashion waist coat and then the Rabbit pulled a watch out of the pocket of his waist coat and said " Oh no! Oh no! I'm going to be late very late"

The Rabbit then continued running and saying his worries about being late. Bella then became very curious were this strange rabbit was off to in such a hurry so Bella decide to follow the Rabbit and she did until the Rabbit hoped down the Rabbit-Hole. Then Bella pondered if she should follow the Rabbit down the hole since it was large enough that she could fit down it. 'There really isn't anything else to do today and can't take me to far away from here.' Bella thought and then jumped in the Rabbi-Hole.

To Bella's surprise the fall down the rabbit-hole was not short like she expected but long very very long it seemed like this hole had no end since Bella still was falling and couldn't see the bottom.

"This really doesn't seem possible that a rabbit's hole could be this long I mean the rabbits dig this holes themselves to live in. Right?" Bella said to herself trying to make herself feel less uneasy an scared from the seemly endless fall she was in the middle of. " The fall has to end soon I've had to have been falling for at least five minutes by now."

After several more minutes Bella's fall was finally over. Bella ended up landing on her butt she was never known to be graceful but she was unharmed she then got up to her feet and started to look around. There was only a long dark hall which she say the Rabbit hurrying down saying how late he was going to be. She had to run just to keep the rabbit in sight but she lost sight of the rabbit for a second when he turned around a corner but when she went around the corner the Rabbit was nowhere in sight.

The room she was in had doors on all sides of it but every door tried to open seemed to be locked which made her very frustrated. She soon gave up and started looking for a key the only thing she saw was a solid glass table in the middle of the room so she walked over to it hoping to find a key.

Bella was happy when she found that on the table there was a small golden key so she picked up the key and tried to open every door with it twice but the key didn't fit in any of the locks the right way which made Bella frustrated. Bella going to give up when she say a curtain she looked behind it and found a door a 15 centimeter tall door she tried to see if the key would fit and to her delight it did but sadly she wasn't small enough to fit through the door.

Bella then went back to the table hoping to find a key to a door she could actually fit through but instead she found a small bottle with a note attach to it that read 'Drink Me', which Bella found very odd.

" I can't just go around drinking something just because it tells me to it could be drugs or poison and I could die from it." Bella said looking to see if their was any information on the bottle explain it's contents but there was none. "But on the other hand whatever that's in here may help me get out of here so I guess there's no choice but to drink." She then drank it.

She felt a very strange feeling like her whole body was tightening up or something she really couldn't describe the feeling properly it was so different from anything she every felt before. She then realized the room seemed to be getting bigger but then realized that she was in fact getting smaller which she figured was the effect of whatever she just drank.

When Bella was done shrinking she realized that she was the right size to fit through the door that fit the key she found and she walked over to the door very happy to leave this room. But when she went over there she found that the door was not open and that it was locked. Bella then remembered that she left the key at the table making Bella so mad that start to cry(for you see Bella has the embarrassing habit of crying when ever she was really angry).

**A/N:** I plan for each of the Twilight characters to play the role of a character from Alice in Wonderland so each chapter I'll put whos who at the end.

**Alice:** Bella

**Alice's sister:**Renee

**The white Rabbit:**Jasper


	2. The Pool of Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or Twilight.**

After Bella had finished crying and was done scolding herself for crying she noticed a small box by the foot of the table. After seeing the box Bella walked over to it hoping that their would be something in the box to that said _Eat me _on it.

_Well since the last thing that had directions on it was safe I suppose that it should be safe to eat this. _Bella reasoned and then after that she ate the tart. After eating the tart Bella began to feel like she was stretching upwards although she was not moving then Bella notice that this time she was growing instead of shrinking like she did last time.

"curiouser and curiouser." Bella said as she kept on growing so much that it was becoming hard for her to see her own feet but the only thing Bella could think of was awful she must look right now. Bella then began to fear that the room she was in wouldn't hold her much longer but then her head hit the roof of the hall that she was in.

After Bella finished growing (she was around nine feet tall) she went to the table and then got the little gold key and rushed to the door. But once she was at the door she realized that she was now much to big to fit through the door. Bella then felt very frustrated and began to cry because she was so angry at herself she then became more angry at herself for crying.

There was soon a pool of tears by Bella's feet that was 4 inches deep and at the time Bella heard someone's (or something's ) feet steps which made Bella wipe her eyes of tears because she didn't want anyone to know that she was crying. Bella then noticed that the foot steps belonged to the White Rabbit that she followed into the hole in the first place. She notice that the rabbit had white gloves in one hand and a rather large fan in the other and he was stating his worries aloud about being late "oh the Duchess. She'll be completely mad and bitter if I'm late and the cat will be mad as well if I'm late." When the White Rabbit came near Bella she was so desperate for help she decide to ask him for some.

"Excuse me sir but- "Bella said. Then the White Rabbit turn to look at her and dropped both the gloves and the fan and ran off in fear of her. Bella then picked up what the rabbit had left she examined them and then started to fan herself.

"What a strange day today has been." Bella said absent minded as she went over the days events in her head she should have known following the White Rabbit was a bad idea after all it required running and running almost always lead to bad things for Bella.

" I hardly feel I'm the same person as I was this morning" said Bella going over what she now knew was possible that this very morning she thought was impossible. " but maybe I'm someone prettier now." Bella like that idea she always wished to be better looking. " but with my luck I'll most likely will be uglier then before. But I do remember things the same as before so I'm still plain Bella.''

Bella then realized she was shrinking and that know measuring by the height of the table she was about two feet tall. " That's good know I'll be able to go to the door and get out of here" said Bella happily " but where did I put that key?" Bella said that as she notice she was waist deep in water.

"Where did all this water come from?" Bella asked as she continued to shrink and then she went under water and with her mouth open she could tell that it was salt water and knew the water was the tears she cried earlier. Bella then swam up to the surface of the water gasping for breath.

" I really wish I haven't cried now " Bella said as she continued to swim looking for some shore but she could see none. Then Bella saw another figure swimming she thought it was a sea lion or a walrus at first but discover it to be a mouse and she decided it might help to talk to it.

" Oh Mouse! Oh Mouse! " shouted Bella not really sure how to talk to a mouse but decided that saying oh was the best way . "Oh Mouse dear Mouse." After trying to get the mouse attention for several minutes this way it occurred to her this mouse might not speak English.

" Bonjour amigo" Bella said combining French and Spanish unknowingly to herself the Mouse did turn around at this though.

" That's an awful use of languages" the Mouse said in bored tone .

"I'm sorry but I never talk to a mouse before the only experience I have with one is when I had a cat when I was liitle and it like to catch mice." Bella said shyly. The Mouse lept out of the water at her words. " Did I say something wrong?"

" Not like cats" the Mouse said with some actual emotion this time. " Would you like cats if you were me ?"

"oh" Bella said realizing what she had said to upset him" I suppose not." The Mouse then began to swim away from her Bella followed "Please wait I promise I won't mention mice again."

He turned around and said "Let's go to shore." Then he lead Bella to shore and realized after she got on shore there were many birds there.

**A/N :**

**Mouse: Marcus**


	3. A CaucusRace

**AN: I'm sorry it took me so long but thank you so much for reviewing, favorite, Alerting or just reading my story.**

**Third person**

After Bella came up onto the shore Bella noticed a very strange group of birds that were soaking wet, so that their feathers were clumped together. After a few minutes of discussing how they were to get dry Bella felt like she had known the birds for a very long time, which unusual for her since she usually had a difficult time relating well with others. She had a long argument with the hot tempered Lory that ended with the Lory saying "I'm older then you so I must know better." Bella wouldn't let that go until the Lory told her his age which he refused to do.

Then the Mouse who looked to be a person with authority called out. " I'll soon make you dry enough if you sit down." They all sat down at once in a circle around the Mouse staring at him. The Mouse then spoke names of important men that he said found it then asked Bella how she was fairing which she answered. " As wet as ever it doesn't seem to dry me at all."

"In that case" said the Dodo moving to it's feet "I move that the meeting adjourn for the immediate adoption of more energetic remedies…"

"Speak English" said the Eaglet "I don't know the meaning of half of those words I don't believe you do either."

"What I was going to say was the best way to get dry would be a caucus race" said Dodo.

"What is a caucus race?" Asked Bella not that she cared to know but the Dodo had paused as if he wanted someone else to speak but no one else did.

" The best way to explain it is to do it." said the Dodo.

First it marked out a race-course, in a sort of circle,(the exact shape is unimportant) and then all the party were placed along the course, here and there. There was no 'ready set go' but they begun running when they liked ( Bella never started running in fear of tripping) and left off when they liked, so that it was not easy to know when the race was over. After a half an hour of running everyone was dry( Bella from the wind of other runners running past her), the Dodo suddenly called "the race is over" and the they all crowded around panting asking "Who had won?"

The Dodo couldn't answer this question without a great deal of thought so he said "Everyone has won and all must be given prizes."

" But who will give the prices?" they asked.

"Why she of course" said Dodo pointing to Bella and then the whole party crowed around her calling out in a confused way "Prizes! Prizes!"

Bella no idea what to do since she had brought nothing with her but she was sure this had happen because she didn't run. She stuck her hands in her pockets and was surprised to find a box of comfits (that were untouched by the salt water), and she handed one comfit to everyone which was exactly the number she had.

"But she must have a prize herself" said the Mouse

"Of course, said Dodo " What else have you got in your pocket?" turning to Bella.

"Only lint" Bella said sadly.

"Hand it over" said Dodo

Then they all gathered round her while the Dodo solemnly presented the lint saying " We beg your acceptance of this elegant lint" and after he finished his speech, which Bella thought was ridicules, they all cheered. Since they all were so grave Bella bowed and took back her lint.

Next the rest of them ate their comfits noisily which caused quite a scene. After it was over they once again sat in the circle.

**A/N: The part of this chapter with the Mouse's story didn't make sense with Bella so I'm cutting it out sorry if you really like that part.**

**Lory: Paul**

**Dodo: Jared **

**Eaglet: Embry **


End file.
